


The Second Becoming

by ChurchCollapses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Hannibal, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Hannibal, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Finale, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Top!Will, Will sends mixed messages, blood play (sort of), dark!Will, eventual murder husbands, poor Hanni doesn't know what to do with his feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchCollapses/pseuds/ChurchCollapses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of their survival, Will has to decide how he feels about everything. Hannibal has to cope with insecurity and the physical desire his love for Will provokes.</p>
<p>For the Hannibal Cre-ate-ive event #ItsStillBeautiful</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Medical content (not explicit or gory).

Hannibal was falling.

He was unsurprised. Will’s decision to end them both had been inevitable for a long time, perhaps since they first met. The fierce and beautiful poetry in the Dragon’s death filled his heart with power – for them both, acting together. Will’s savagery filled Hannibal with pride, and... something else.

He held Will tightly in their embrace, gripping Will’s legs with his own to prevent their falling apart. As the froth of the waves rushed up, Hannibal twisted their bodies so they entered the water feet first.

 

***

 

A dimly-lit room, scents of antiseptic and latex gloves. Machines beeping. A ventilator hissing. Hannibal turned his head with difficulty and saw dark curls on the pillow in the bed next to him. He tried to speak, his voice cracked. _Will._

***

 

A cool hand gently covering his own. Chiyo’s unique fragrance. Hannibal opened his eyes.

“Welcome back.”

“How long?” Hannibal croaked.

“Only four days. You have broken your ribs, they had to take your spleen. The gunshot was a straightforward repair.” Chiyo replied, her voice dispassionate and calm as always.

Hannibal opened his mouth to speak again. Chiyo cut him off.

“He had internal injuries as well as the stab wounds. They are keeping him in a coma for now. Hopefully he won’t be very ugly. You need to rest”.

Hannibal looked further and saw plastic sheeting draped around the beds, defining a smaller space in a room that was clearly not part of any standard hospital. He swallowed and looked at Will again. The small amount of his face not bandaged or obscured by the ventilator tubing was deeply bruised. Hannibal didn’t turn to look as a nurse came in and unobtrusively administered pain meds to his IV. He drifted into a narcotic haze.

 

***

 

Hannibal walked slowly into the hospital space and sat in a straight-backed chair beside Will. The nurse followed him, displeased at Hannibal’s refusal to use the wheelchair. Two doctors leaned over Will as they removed his breathing tube. Will coughed weakly and sank back onto the pillows. His eyes sought Hannibal’s and the good side of his face twisted into a half smile. Hannibal felt a warm grin spread across his own, entirely unbidden.

“Hello Will."

Will didn’t try to speak and waited for Hannibal to say more.

“Chiyo saved us. We are in a safe location with minimal staff. They can be entirely trusted. We should both make a full recovery in time. You have been unconscious for three weeks now.”

Hannibal felt Will’s hand in his own. An almost imperceptible frown cross his face as he realised he had reached out to touch Will unconsciously. Will’s hand was warm, and gripped Hannibal’s in turn. Looking deep into tired eyes, Hannibal raised Will’s hand and brushed a kiss across the back of it. Will’s gaze was impenetrable.

 

***

 

They settled into a slow convalescence, the nurse staying on to assist with physical therapy. They were living in a well-worn farmhouse set in lush open fields scattered with mature trees. The makeshift hospital space had been in the basement. Chiyo came and went, keeping the house supplied but not spending much time with either of them.

Will and Hannibal did not speak much, preferring instead to read or watch the landscape during the day, the fire in the evening. Hannibal was surprised Will hadn’t demanded details of where they were or the FBI’s investigation into their disappearance. He did not offer the information, and began to see the reason for the lack of questioning was because Will trusted him to keep them safe. Hannibal wasn’t sure how he felt about this. Mixed in with his familiar desire to use this knowledge to manipulate was an unusual warmth. A sense of protection he hadn’t felt since Mischa. It was unsettling and caused him to become withdrawn.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Will’s turn to make the mid-morning coffee on the day the nurse left. He brought it outside to Hannibal on the porch, and they sat in companionable silence gazing out over the fields watching a flock of starlings swirl. Hannibal crossed and uncrossed his legs, picking invisible lint off his loose linen trousers.

Will broke the reverie. “We need to start talking about this. About everything.”

Hannibal stared at his coffee, and realised he felt shy, of all things.  “Yes we do. You appear to be... content in our current situation. I need to know if you are going to try and kill us again.” He swallowed.

“When we ended the dragon together I was euphoric. I was changed.” Will turned to look at Hannibal directly, and Hannibal felt his gaze drift up to Will’s eyes involuntarily. They were hypnotic in sincerity. “I knew I couldn’t go back,” he paused.

Hannibal lifted his chin. “You didn’t want to go back,” his voice was steady and certain. Will nodded.

“I didn’t want to go forward either. But here we are.” He raised his eyebrows and sipped his coffee.

Hannibal offered him an encouraging smile, “And how does that make you feel?”

Will grinned and winced as the newly formed scar tissue on his cheek tugged. “We aren’t in therapy now, Dr Lecter.”

“Nevertheless my question is still relevant.” Hannibal reached out slowly and gently ran his thumb over Will’s newest facial scar.

Will leaned into the caress as he replied softly, “I feel... light. You reversed my choice and a part of me is glad. For now.”

Hannibal let his hand fall and tilted his head slightly as he extrapolated from Will’s words, “You do not anticipate this feeling to last. Or, perhaps, you are scared it will.”

The former Special Agent stood, and walked a few paces along the deck. He watched the long grass bending in the breeze. “I’m ambivalent. I know I need to make the choice again, but I’m not ready to do that just yet.”

Hannibal rose and came to stand next to Will, his eyes on the horizon, “Your body has been through a serious trauma. Chiyo had to resuscitate you. Such events affect the psyche. You would do well to regain your balance, both physically and mentally, before deciding. We can stay here indefinitely, in almost complete isolation.”

“Neither of us would be content with this forever,” Will replied.

“Of course not,” Hannibal agreed, “I have the resources that we can go on to create the life we want – that we both want.” He paused and his voice became softer, “You must know, I cannot be without you now.”

“We will live or die together, Hannibal, of that I can assure you”. Will turned and abruptly walked back indoors. Hannibal let out a long breath and looked down at his hands which were gripping the coffee cup tightly. He realised his palms were clammy, and his heart rate had risen. He felt as if his body was betraying him. _Only for Will_ he thought. Hannibal had rarely experienced insecurity and he examined it with curiosity. Will’s words echoed in his mind.

That evening Hannibal brought a small bottle of oil to the living room where Will sat in front of the fire, “I noticed your cheek pained you earlier. Would you allow me to massage your scar? It will help to keep the skin supple and minimise any restrictions in movement.”

Will looked up, surprised. He ran a hand through his hair, “Uh, sure. It does feel tight. Thank you.”

Hannibal sat next to Will on the worn sofa and rolled up his sleeves briskly. He warmed a little oil between his palms and reached for Will’s face. His movements gently manipulated the muscles around the scar from Dolarhyde’s knife. Will’s stubble felt rough as Hannibal’s fingers moved against the grain. He focused closely on the scar, aware that Will was watching him intently. Hannibal started to think about touching other parts of Will’s body. He imagined smoothing the skin on the back of his neck and then sinking his hand beneath his shirt and feeling the muscles across his shoulder blades. Suddenly Hannibal couldn’t breathe.

Will asked with amusement, “Is everything ok, Hannibal?”

Hannibal looked into Will’s dancing eyes and was very aware of how close together their faces were. He wore no mask and he burned with desire. Will’s expression changed as he recognised this, until the blue eyes looking back at him contained their own hunger. Will tentatively raised his own hand to graze Hannibal’s cheek. His eyes widened and he dropped his hand quickly, shoulders stiffening.

Hannibal gracefully withdrew and stood up to end Will’s discomfort, “That should help it to feel more comfortable. It’s best to leave the oil on the skin if you can.” He gathered up the little bottle and swiftly left the room for the small bathroom upstairs. He shut the door behind him and washed his hands efficiently before pausing and looking at his reflection in the tarnished mirror above the basin. He had a light flush across the tops of his cheeks, his pupils were dilated and his breathing was shallow. Hannibal grimaced at himself, at his lack of control, and splashed cold water over his face. He buried his face in a towel and then composed himself once more. Carefully brushing his hair back into place, he settled his breathing and straightened his shirt.

He had no desire to frighten Will into a crisis of sexuality. Hannibal was perfectly comfortable with his own orientation, he had always sought new pleasurable experiences in all aspects of life. Hannibal had no qualms about managing unreciprocated sexual attraction within a friendship, but he knew that Will would find the imbalance harder to deal with. Their future was still uncertain and Hannibal had no wish to make it easier for Will to decide on destruction.

That night as he lay in bed waiting for sleep, Hannibal pondered on the physical sensations he had been unable to restrain. He was accustomed to maintaining perfect composure, and this loss of control concerned him. Hannibal reasoned with himself that it was the depth of understanding between them that was leaving him vulnerable. Again, his mind wandered to Misha, visiting her in his memory palace. She was playing in the grounds of the Lecter family home, the afternoon sun bright following a rainy morning. The smell of damp earth surrounded him, the sweet music of her young voice beautiful. His heart filled with love.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal was careful not to touch Will over the next couple of weeks, apart from his evening face massage. They were conversing more now, although mostly about mundane day-to-day matters. Hannibal took control of their meals and Will began carrying out some simple repairs. The farmhouse was solid but shabby. Will had been surprised at the decor – simple, old furniture but few antiques, more how he himself would fill a house than Hannibal’s taste. He fixed window latches and replaced some of the more worn steps to the porch. He tired easily and Hannibal had to remind him to be patient that his former strength would return. Chiyo continued to bring them what they needed, and Hannibal’s food requests became more demanding as his health improved.

They had just finished another splendid meal and sat opposite each other savouring the last of their wine. Hannibal had carefully controlled their alcohol intake so as not to interfere with the healing process. They were discussing opera, Will easily sharing his views on what they had listened to together. Those he loved, those he couldn’t stand.

Hannibal grinned at Will’s unsubtle opinions, “Shall we move to the living room? I have a surprise for you.”

“I’ll clean up here if you see to the fire,” Will offered. Hannibal nodded his assent, his eyes twinkling.

When Will wandered back into the living room Hannibal was replacing the stopper in a crystal decanter. “I thought it was time we indulged in a little whiskey,” he held out a glass to Will as he came to stand by the fire.

Will took the time to enjoy the aroma of the whiskey before tasting it. “This is far superior to what I would usually drink,” he smiled.

“One should avoid mediocrity wherever possible,” Hannibal replied piously. He clinked his glass with Will’s, “To the extraordinary”. They looked into each other’s eyes as they drank.

As the evening drew to a close Hannibal fetched the massage oil as was their routine. He had taken to describing places in Europe as he worked on Will’s scar. It helped Hannibal to control his physical attraction and filled the quiet as Will was unable to talk while his face was worked on.

Hannibal had just finished taking them on a virtual tour of Notre Dame in Paris when Will interrupted him, “I’d love to see it. Perhaps we could move to France.”

Hannibal hesitated briefly before continuing his ministrations, “We could find an isolated property near Paris. Maybe something close to a river so you can fish.”

Hannibal felt a flash of hope in his chest as Will smiled. He shifted in his seat, “Hannibal... um, my shoulder has been more uncomfortable today. Do you think you could work on that scar too?”

“Of course,” Hannibal smiled politely back.

Will took the last gulp of his whiskey and stripped his t-shirt off, “It’s that damn rotator cuff,” he explained. Hannibal reached for more oil and began to explore the tightness in Will’s shoulder. He kept his touch as precise and as medical as he could, focusing on the knots of tension around the stab wound scars and not Will’s bare torso. It became harder to control his pulse rate as Will leaned into the pressure and groaned in relief, “I should have asked you to do this sooner,” he chuckled, “it feels fantastic.”

“You should never hesitate to ask for what you need from me, Will. I would not deny you,” Hannibal replied softly as he felt his heart beat break free of any sort of control and begin to race. Will lifted Hannibal’s chin with two fingers and gazed into his eyes. The depth of their connection sparked between them, and Hannibal saw that his desire was returned. Hannibal couldn’t tell you who moved but suddenly their lips were meeting in a kiss. He tasted almond and leather and opened his mouth to welcome Will’s tongue with his own. Their mouths moved together easily as the kiss became deeper and faster. Will groaned again and his hands were in Hannibal’s hair. Hannibal’s own hands were moving over Will’s bare chest, down onto his stomach, finding the wide scar across his abdomen. Will gasped and broke the kiss.

Hannibal panted but did not remove his hands, “is this something you want, Will?” he asked, lust burning in his eyes. Will’s face was completely open to him, cheeks rosy in arousal. He nodded and bit his lip. Hannibal could not restrain himself. He scooped Will up into a bridal hold and asked him, “your room or mine?”

Will let out a wild laugh. “Yours, I’m yours,” he said as he nuzzled his face into Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal swiftly moved them to his bedroom and placed Will reverently in the centre of the bed. He stretched out beside him and suddenly they were kissing again. Will fumbled at Hannibal’s shirt and tore it open. Hannibal moaned into Will’s mouth as he felt hands on his chest. Will’s fingers combed through Hannibal’s chest hair and brushed his nipples.

Hannibal grasped dark curls and pulled Will’s face back, “are you sure?” he growled. Will’s response was to grab Hannibal’s hand and push it onto his crotch.

Hannibal was lost. He kissed down Will’s chest as he deftly unfastened his trousers. His slid his hand under the waistband of Will’s shorts and gripped his eager hardness. Hannibal quickly divested them both of the rest of their clothes. He kissed up the inside of Will’s thigh and licked a long stroke up Will’s length, causing his breath to come in sharp pants. He murmured in a language Will didn’t understand, breathing over the sensitive head. Will’s hips twitched and Hannibal’s mouth sank down, taking all of him in one smooth movement. Will cried out in pleasure and Hannibal’s own cock twitched violently in response. Hannibal moved his mouth in earnest, singular in his desire to give Will as much pleasure as he could. He rested one hand on Will’s belly, and Will covered it with his own.

Will’s hips began to move more erratically and he clenched Hannibal’s hand, tugging for attention, “here,” he gasped, “I want you up here.”

Hannibal’s eyes glittered as he looked up at Will’s flushed face. His teeth flashed as he grinned and moved back up the bed to kiss Will on the mouth. It had been years since Hannibal had taken a male lover – he often found that men clumsily tried to dominate him in relationships, betraying their own insecurities in the face of Hannibal’s power. He had almost forgotten the sweet friction of stubble against his face, the press of a hard cock against his own.

The pace of their sex slowed a little, both of them taking their time in learning the other’s mouth, kisses moving across faces and along necks and shoulders. The affection Hannibal felt was overwhelming, his hand returning again and again to caress Will’s face and move through his hair. They were on their sides facing each other, Hannibal’s arm holding Will’s body tight against his own. He reached down between them and grasped both of their cocks in one hand. They gasped simultaneously as he began to slide them together.

Their chests were slick with sweat, pressed tight against each other as if they were trying to occupy the same space. Their foreheads rest together, mouths so close they were breathing each other’s air. Hannibal’s hand picked up speed, both men moaning near constantly as they approached climax. Hannibal was whispering, Will’s arms around him tightening, sweat dripping between them. Will shouted as he came, his body shuddering. Hannibal’s own orgasm broke over him immediately in response and he realised what he was saying; “ _I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bourbon Hannibal chose: http://www.asmithbowman.com/john_bowman.aspx distilled in Virginia


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Graham's eyebrows should come with a health warning.

Hannibal woke first. They hadn’t bothered to draw the curtains before collapsing into sleep, and the dawn sky was brightening the room by the minute. He looked over to Will, still fast asleep. He was coiled up on his side, unruly curls spread over the pillow, one hand reaching out. Hannibal leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before rising carefully and pulling the curtains closed so Will wouldn’t be disturbed. He silently gathered their scattered clothes from the night before and folded them neatly. Pulling on some loose pyjamas he made his way down to the kitchen to make tea.

He returned a couple of hours later to see if Will was ready for coffee and discovered the room empty and Will’s clothes missing. He heard Will’s door opening behind him and turned and smiled, “good morning, Will. Would you like some coffee?”

Will glanced at his feet uncomfortably and replied quickly, “yeah that would be great. I’m, um, gonna shower.” He walked to the bathroom quickly and shut the door. Hannibal listened to the water running as he went back downstairs. He sighed to himself as he began the necessary preparations for coffee, as well as mentally preparing himself for Will’s rejection.

Hannibal was folding and refolding a dish towel when Will came down to find plates of eggs Benedict and steaming cups of coffee ready on the table. Will muttered his thanks as they sat down and ate together in silence. When he’d cleaned his plate, Will sat back and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Hannibal eyed him warily and spoke before Will could, “I can see the events of last night have unsettled you. This was not my intention. I’m afraid my feelings for you escaped my control.” Hannibal’s brow furrowed, “I will not deny my attraction to you, to all aspects of you, but you should know I am prepared for last night to be our sole sexual encounter.”

Will raised his eyebrows, “I think my own actions contributed. But...” he spoke carefully, “I think empathy may have had more to do with it. I see you fully, as I know you see me. We have cast aside our masks and your... desires... are easy for me to assume.”

Hannibal nodded once, “I am not interested in influencing you in this. It must only happen with your full, deliberate, consent. And I expect that for someone who has only had sexual relationships with women, this may be a step too far.”

Will flushed. “Shit, Hannibal, I mean...” he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the table, “I clearly had a good time. And we really don’t have any boundaries between us anymore. I think... I think I need to remember who I am. Not who I was...” he tailed off and glanced at Hannibal for help.

“Which parts of you have remained, alongside the aspects you used to hide from yourself,” Hannibal finished for him.

Will let out a relieved sigh, “thank you for understanding.” He reached across the table and took Hannibal’s hand gently, “I cannot live without you either. I just don’t know how to do it. I can’t imagine myself at your lavish dinner parties, serving people to unsuspecting socialites.”

Hannibal tilted his head in acquiescence, “just as I in turn cannot see myself tolerating a home full of dogs.” He shrugged. “It will be a journey of discovery for both of us, to find a way we fit together happily.”

“You’d consider us keeping dogs?” Will exclaimed in surprise.

“I suppose all possibilities should be open to consideration,” Hannibal replied with a sigh.

Will tilted his chin down and looked up at Hannibal with raised eyebrows, “Please?”

Hannibal patted his hand and rose from the table to clear the dishes, “Don’t think throwing that face at me will get you everything you want,” he tried to sound convincing despite the automatic smile that spread across his face. Will grinned back as he helped to clear away breakfast.

“We need to pick up our disparate leisure activities,” Hannibal went on, “you need to tie lures and fish. I need to begin composing again. Now that our bodies have mostly healed it is time to nourish our minds and souls a little more. Reading, cooking and home maintenance have only got us so far.”

That afternoon, Hannibal was napping on the porch in the afternoon breeze. Will joined him quietly, bringing their iPad with him so he could check TattleCrime for any stories about them. He found a speculative piece by Freddie Lounds, suggesting there had been a sighting of them in Mexico a week ago.

“Anything we should be concerned about?” Hannibal asked sleepily.

“Another supposed sighting in Mexico, nothing serious,” Will shook his head. “Perhaps we should talk about moving on. I still don’t even know where we are. From the setting and weather I’d guess somewhere not too far from where we started.”

“It’s a property I’ve had for some time, rural Virginia,” Hannibal confirmed, “it doesn’t have the comforts I’d like in a permanent home but it is isolated, and the basement has its uses.”

“You haven’t killed anyone since we’ve been here,” Will stated. “Are you planning to?”

“It could draw unwanted attention, no matter how careful I was. I will wait until we have changed location,” he turned to Will. “Would you join me?” he asked.

“It would depend on who they were. I’d struggle to accept the murder of someone who didn’t deserve it,” Will mused, “and I don’t mean using the wrong fork at dinner.”

Hannibal laughed, “I expect I can allow minor transgressions in etiquette. I’d enjoy selecting appropriate sounders with you.”

“So where should we go? How many of these bolt-holes do you own exactly?”

“Not so many as you might think. But Chiyo is highly resourceful and will aid us in whatever we decide. Obviously I’d prefer a cultural arts community within reach. An out-of-town location is best, both for avoiding the authorities, and for your own mental health.”

“I don’t do well surrounded by people,” Will agreed, “so I guess you want to go to Europe?”

“It is but one possibility among many. There are suitable locations in South America, South Africa, maybe even the Caribbean if you desired a warmer climate,” Hannibal paused, “does this mean you’ve made a decision, that we do indeed have a future?” his voice wavered with uncertainty.

Will gazed into the distance and weighed his words before speaking, “I think I want to try. I think it would be difficult for me to try and hurt you again.” Hannibal’s grin was the warmest Will could remember seeing, it reminded him of the look Hannibal gave him after he bit Cordell’s cheek at Muskrat Farm.

“We should celebrate,” Hannibal declared, “I shall contact Chiyo and request some extra supplies.” He stood decisively.

Will mirrored his movement and rolled his eyes, “there’s no need to go overboard, Hannibal. It’s just us in a run-down farmhouse. Although I doubt my saying that will change anything,” he added with a rueful smile.

“Naturally,” Hannibal’s eyes crinkled. He brushed his hand down Will’s arm and walked into the house, keen to start his plans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and a movie. Allusions to Hannibal’s wank bank, which we all know must be hella extensive and no doubt the basement of his memory palace.

A week later Hannibal was satisfied with Chiyo’s provisions and began preparing their meal early in the day. Will was barred from the kitchen and grumpily went for a long walk in the afternoon. Hannibal was blissfully happy in the kitchen, despite its limited capabilities. He worked with efficient precision and allowed himself a little flamboyance occasionally for his own amusement. Their relationship had settled since their sexual encounter. Will seemed comfortable with how things were. They touched each other often, expressing their affection for each other, but always chastely – light hands on arms or a brush of fingers across shoulders. Hannibal was hopeful that any lingering doubts Will had about being able to leave their sexual tension behind were quashed. He was dressing the meat dish ready for the oven when he caught Will’s scent on the air. Fresh perspiration, vetivier from his shampoo and that unmistakable note that was uniquely _Will_.

“Hello, Will. How did you find your excursion?” he greeted him.

“Invigorating,” Will grinned, “it’s blustery out there today. How long do I have before all this,” he waved his hand vaguely towards the cluttered yet orderly kitchen, “is ready?”

“About 40 minutes or so. Why don’t you freshen up? I have taken the liberty of setting out an outfit for you. I’d be delighted if you’d wear it this evening.”

“Sure, sure,” Will grumbled, “I should have known you’d want to dress me. I couldn’t possibly look out of place at one of your more elaborate meals.”  

“You may be surprised how much you enjoy a sense of occasion. Our days vary little at present,” Hannibal chided.

“Yes, yes, I’m going,” Will waved him off as he left for the bathroom. Hannibal smiled to himself. He was very much looking forward to seeing Will dressed to his own exacting tastes. A small manipulation, perhaps, but Will seemed happy enough to go along with it.

Will came downstairs to find Hannibal in the living room having set the fire now the chill of the evening was setting in. Classical music played softly from their small stereo. He grudgingly admitted, “this does fit well. It feels good. Perhaps a little formality from time to time is tolerable.”

Hannibal cast his eyes appreciatively up and down and took in Will’s appearance. He was dressed in a slim-fitting suit of dark grey. The fabric was similar to that of tweed but much lighter in weight, being a wool-silk-linen blend. It was paired with a button-down shirt in tiny grey check over white. A black merino sleeveless cardigan and woven silk tie completed the ensemble. Hannibal internally congratulated himself on the contrasting textures and flattering colour choices. Will was also wearing the dark brown brogues Hannibal had chosen, and had brushed his hair back so his curls were more tamed than he usually wore them. He was, quite simply, stunning. Hannibal felt his love for Will rise unbidden in his chest and warm his whole body. “ _Hai rotto il fiato,_ ” he breathed.

“I’ll assume from your expression that’s a compliment,” Will returned, one eyebrow raised.

“Indeed. I’m very pleased you like it.”

Hannibal recovered his composure as Will smiled easily, “I expected something more flamboyant like your own suits. This is something I might have chosen myself, if I had the money.”

“We share a life now, Will, and all that comes with it. You have the means with which to please yourself in any way you like.” Hannibal gestured Will over to the small dining table he had moved from the kitchen into the living room for the evening. Hannibal himself was wearing a navy suit with a sky blue wide check pattern. He had matched it with a crisp white shirt, blue paisley tie and matching pocket square. It felt good to be back in a 3-piece after weeks of wearing loose linen shirts and trousers.

Hannibal fetched the first course from the kitchen, “foie gras with fig and peach compote” he announced as he set the plates down and poured them each a glass of sauvignon blanc. The simple description belied the spectacular presentation, of course. Hannibal raised his glass, “to a future of our own design.”

Will raised his glass and held Hannibal’s gaze as he replied, “to our design.” They drank and began to eat. Conversation flowed easily, discussing the pros and cons of different places they might live. The lavish courses came and went, a different wine matched to each. They planned the home they would make together, each considering their own priorities and how they could be accommodated. When Hannibal rose to fetch dessert he was buoyant with happiness. He was optimistic about building a successful new life on a different continent as well as proud of the food he had served. He had missed entertaining and even though it was just the two of them, it gave him the same satisfaction it always had.

He returned to the living room with dessert, “mille feuille with pomegranate, rose and lemon curd.”

He set the plates down and Will sighed as he picked up his spoon, “I didn’t think I could eat anything else, but that looks so delicious I’m going to have to try.”

“I haven’t used this combination of flavours in this dish before,” Hannibal admitted, “but what’s life without a little risk?”

“Careful, Dr Lecter,” Will warned drily, “don’t go too far, you never know what might happen.”

“A disastrous dessert taints the entire evening with disappointment,” Hannibal admonished as he primly tasted a small mouthful. His eyes closed in pleasure, “not something I need worry about tonight, I’m sure you’ll agree.” He smiled widely as Will nodded around his own mouthful.

They retired for post-dinner drinks to the worn yet comfortable sofa in front of the fire, Will with two fingers of whiskey and Hannibal with a fine Cognac. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Will spoke.

“Tonight has been wonderful, Hannibal. I want to thank you even though I know you enjoyed yourself probably even more than I did. You haven’t had many opportunities to show off lately.” His voice was genuine yet also gently teasing.

“You are most welcome. It is true I greatly enjoy the both the execution and performance of a dinner party. Seeing your own pleasure was also a significant reward.” Hannibal stretched his legs out in front of the fire. They enjoyed the music without speaking for some time. When Will finished his whiskey he stood.

“All this rich food and wine has been quite the sedative. I think I’m going to turn in.” Hannibal rose to his feet and collected their empty glasses.

“I’ll clear up and take care of the fire. You head on up” he replied.

Will caught his eyes, “thank you again, Hannibal.” He leant in and brushed his lips against Hannibal’s cheek in a chaste kiss. “Good night.”

Hannibal stared after him as Will left, and for some time after. He had meant what he said, he would be able to live without a sexual dimension to their relationship. Surely Will must know the effect he had on Hannibal? Hannibal set aside the spark of hope that had appeared unbidden and focused on tidying the house. The vivid memory of their passion was stored safely in the palace of his mind, whenever he wanted to revisit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Hai rotto il fiato” Italian for “you took my breath away” according to dodgy Italian chat up advice from the internet.
> 
> Will’s suit: 
> 
> https://www.thomsweeney.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/THO00001_00060_032_main.jpg  
> https://www.thomsweeney.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/THO0001_00060_032_closeup.jpg


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: homophobic language and graphic violence in this chapter.

The following morning they shared a simple breakfast of fruit, Hannibal reading an antique medical text and Will browsing the internet again. He took in a sharp breath and dropped the strawberry he had been about to eat.

“Will? What is wrong?”

Will’s jaw set in a line as he read aloud, biting off each word in a quiet rage, “ ‘These so-called murder husbands are just another pair of twisted faggots. How can anyone be surprised when deviants kill? They don’t have morals like good God-fearing folks, all their sick minds think about is filthy abominable sex acts and perverting normal people. They’re no better than animals. Our children are at risk. The sooner the FBI take them out the better.’ “

Hannibal closed his book, leaned forward and spoke to Will intently, “never read the comments, Will. It is dark there and madness lies waiting.” Will’s chair squealed as he shoved it away from the table and stood.

“Are you mocking me? This intolerant _bullshit_ is unspeakably rude. You’ve killed for far less.”

“Will,” Hannibal’s voice soothed, “this simpleton cannot comprehend the beauty of what we have done. The internet is full of dull-witted pigs spouting their views in the perceived safety of anonymity. We cannot kill them all,” he shared a small wry smile, “more’s the pity.” Will clenched his fists and tightened his shoulders.

“I don’t know how you can be so unaffected by it. He implies we’re paedophiles!” he stomped to the kitchen door and pulled his boots and coat on roughly. “I’m going for a walk to clear my head. See you later,” he muttered, not looking back, letting the door bang shut. Hannibal sat back and blinked in surprise. Such anger betrayed the fear lying beneath. He sighed. Will clearly was experiencing some insecurity over his sexuality. It was entirely to be expected of course, his morally traditional upbringing in the South would have conditioned him against homosexual behaviour to some extent, despite his own liberalism and empathy.

Hannibal busied himself in the kitchen, deciding to bake fresh bread for lunch when Will returned. He considered ways to broach the subject and encourage Will to talk through his feelings. His physical affection with Hannibal might suggest a hidden desire for more. Hannibal wanted to reassure Will that if he required it, he could explore intimacy without the pressure of an assumed ongoing sexual relationship.

Will did not come home at lunch.

Hannibal sat at the small bureau in the living room, perfectly still in thought. He lifted his chin decisively and swiftly penned a short note. He dropped it on the kitchen table as he left the house, stepping into Chiyo’s car when she arrived.

 

***

 

Hannibal returned to an empty house on the fifth day. After unpacking he sat and waited patiently for Will. Will arrived back at the farmhouse as the day’s light was failing, clearly having been for a long walk. He stopped in the doorway to the living room when he spotted Hannibal, then walked to the dresser and poured himself a large whiskey. He knocked it back in one and gestured at the decanter.

“We’ll be out of this soon. Better get Chiyo to bring more,” he refilled his glass.

“Be civil, Will. I told you I would return,” Hannibal chided in a soft voice.

“That was all you said! You didn’t say when. I had no idea where you were!” Will paced the room in angry strides.

“I took the action I thought was necessary. Perhaps I should have waited to speak to you directly,” Hannibal allowed.

“You think?” Will spat out. He caught himself, and stopped pacing. He rubbed a hand over his eyes. “I’m sorry, I know I’m behaving like a child. In a way, it’s helped, you being away.” He sighed. “I’ve had time to sort my head out. I just wished I knew where you were. I missed you,” he admitted in a small voice.

Will opened his mouth to speak again but Hannibal interrupted him, “come, Will. I have another surprise for you.” Will raised his eyebrows and followed Hannibal to the door to the basement they hadn’t been in since it was used as their makeshift hospital. Hannibal unlocked the door and led Will down the steps, switching on the glaring overhead lights as he did so.

There was a man, gagged and bound to a chair. Will stared.

“A gift,” Hannibal explained, “the pig who offended you. I thought you might want to remind him of his manners,” he paused and smiled, “I always enjoy someone new at dinner.”

Will rolled his eyes, “Hannibal, your puns are terrible.” His eyes roved over the worktop that ran the length of the room, “I see you’ve set out some equipment for me.” There were a startling number of knives, of various lengths and designs. Alongside them were a power drill, a bone saw and various other tools and devices that could be used to both elicit pain and dismember a body. Hannibal remained silent and watched Will intently.

Will walked deliberately and slowly over to the man in the chair. He tilted his head and regarded him coolly. The man was frozen with fear, greasy with the sweat of panic and pain. He was dressed in shabby clothes made of some sort of distasteful synthetic blend. His stringy hair was dirty brown and worn unsuitably long considering the thinning at his crown. His wet eyes bulged and he began making a pitiful whining sound from the back of his throat under Will’s scrutiny.

Will grabbed him by the hair and spoke in a dreadfully quiet voice, “that’s right. You should be afraid. Your mind is a sewer. I don’t expect you to understand us. We have left morality behind for the simple truths of life and death. But your bigoted hatred for those different to yourself, that is something else entirely.” Will dropped his hand and turned to choose from among the knives. He picked a small, wickedly curved blade. The whining from his victim intensified at the sight. “Your homophobia is very rude, do you understand?” The man nodded his head vigorously. “Oh I know you will agree to everything I say. We have taken your power after all. What else shall we take, Hannibal?” Will looked back over his shoulder at Hannibal coquettishly.

Hannibal considered carefully before answering lightly, “I’ve had a wish for kidney pie recently. Would you be so kind as to procure the meat?” Will’s answering grin was vicious and Hannibal’s heart raced at the sight.

“I might need your assistance in extracting them cleanly. I’d prefer to take his life myself, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, Will,” Hannibal replied mildly, as if they were discussing the weather, “he is my gift to you, after all.” Their victim looked from one of them to the other, disbelieving of the polite exchange. Will turned back to him and yanked his head back by the hair once again, wasting no time in drawing the knife across the bared throat in front of him. Will kept his grip and was bathed in the bright red wave of warm arterial spray. Hannibal felt lightheaded, overwhelmed with emotion at the sight. His eyes shone with pride and lust as he revelled in Will’s power. Will sank to his knees as the man bled out and began to loosen the ties holding him to the chair.

He smiled at Hannibal, blood shining between his teeth, “come, show me how to dissect him.”

Hannibal grabbed a scalpel and they made quick work of spreading the body out on the cool concrete floor and cutting away the clothing. They were both breathing quickly, eyes flicking between the corpse and the other’s face. Hannibal attempted to calm himself and began to explain what he was doing as he opened the body. He considered taking the liver too, until they discovered it was badly cirrhosed. Hannibal removed one kidney himself and set it aside in a surgical dish. He passed the scalpel to Will for him to do the other. Will hesitated.

“Do it with me?” he asked, heat in his eyes. Hannibal put his hand over Will’s and guided his movements carefully. Will’s hair brushed against his own as they worked, their heads almost touching. The scent of blood and death and Will’s own excitement was intoxicating. As Will lifted the kidney away, Hannibal rocked back on his heels and tried to regain his composure. Again. His eyes sought Will’s just as Will’s sought his. He had never looked so beautiful to Hannibal as his did in that moment, righteous and triumphant in blood-splattered glory. Will reached his hand out for Hannibal slowly and deliberately. Hannibal took it and allowed Will to pull him up to stand. They were very close.

“That was very thoughtful of you, Hannibal,” he whispered. Will’s bloody hand snaked around the back of Hannibal’s head. Hannibal couldn’t repress a shiver at the touch. Will licked his lips nervously, “I know what I’m doing, and I’m choosing to do this.”

Before Hannibal could reply, Will’s mouth was on his. The kiss was tender and his lips moved softly over Hannibal’s. Their mouths opened in unison and Will twined his tongue with Hannibal’s. The metallic tang of fresh blood was strong. Hannibal moaned as Will’s hand gripped his hair firmly to deepen the kiss. Will snaked his other arm around Hannibal’s waist and spread his hand on the flat of Hannibal’s lower back possessively.

Hannibal rested his hands lightly on Will’s waist and gave himself up to the sensations of his body. He teased Will’s mouth with his own, catching Will’s lower lip in his teeth and sucking. Will playfully returned the favour and then moved his attention to Hannibal’s neck. He kissed his way over the pulse point and down to the notch of the collar bone. He sucked hard on the delicate skin there and Hannibal gasped in pleasure at the breaking of capillaries. Hannibal tilted his head so he could kiss along Will’s jaw to nibble his ear lobe.  Will moved his hands round to Hannibal’s chest and made short work of the buttons there. Hannibal pushed his own hands up under Will’s sticky t-shirt, drawing his nails across the flesh as he went. Will drew back and yanked the clothing over his head before grabbing Hannibal’s open shirt and pulling it off so hard Hannibal stumbled slightly. They stood there, panting at each other in delicious anticipation.

“Are you sure?” Hannibal’s voice was husky as a wave of lust washed through him.

“I’ve thought of little else,” Will growled in return, grasping Hannibal’s waist and opening his trousers. Hannibal shuddered as he felt Will’s hand push into his underwear and surround his throbbing cock. Hannibal leaned into another kiss, messier now. Will’s hand gripped him firmly and he began moving it in smooth, regular strokes. Hannibal forced his hands to fumble with Will’s belt and trousers, panting into Will’s open mouth. Will paused his hand at the head of Hannibal’s cock and drew his thumb slowly over the wet slit. Hannibal whined and thrust his hips forward, seeking friction. Will let out a quiet chuckle which quickly turned into a gasp as Hannibal freed his cock in turn. Hannibal pushed Will’s clothes down so they fell around his knees. With one hand he pressed his palm against the head and twisted slightly, with the other he reached down to cup Will’s balls and rubbed his perineum with his thumb.

Will threw his head back and cried out, “Oh _Hannibal!_ ” He leaned back against the worktop as Hannibal worked the length of his cock with his hand. Will’s hand slid down Hannibal’s back, running over the powerful muscles there, then pulled urgently at his rumpled trousers and underwear.

Hannibal released him and murmured directly in his ear, “we are both wearing far too many clothes.”

Will laughed and moved to help Hannibal step out of his trousers and shoes. Hannibal returned the favour and stood again. He took in the sight before him through half-lidded eyes. Will’s body was trembling with arousal, sweat mingling with the blood that had soaked through his shirt, that was smeared over his face.  Will held Hannibal’s hips in a bruising grip and jerked him closer. “I want you...” he whispered harshly.

“You have me,” Hannibal breathed back, “however you want”. Will’s eyes widened and his hands moved down to Hannibal’s ass as he rolled their bodies together. Hannibal took a deep breath in pleasure and then reached past Will for something on the shelves above the worktop. “Not as luxurious as I would normally choose, but it will serve”. Will took the tube of surgical lubricant with hands that shook slightly and squeezed some out onto his fingers of his right hand. He reached back around and began to circle his fingers around Hannibal’s opening. Hannibal sighed and wrapped his arms around Will’s shoulders, leaning into him, shifting his feet apart so Will had better access.

“Will... oh Will...” he panted against Will’s neck. He moaned when Will gently eased a finger inside as he continued to prepare Hannibal’s body.

“Hannibal... you’re so... _warm_ ,” Will said softly in wonder, picking up the pace as a second finger joined the first and began to move them in and out of Hannibal’s body. Hannibal groaned and dragged his teeth along Will’s neck and shoulder.

“ _Please_ , Will, I need you,” he heard his shuddering voice plead. Hannibal distantly felt a twinge of surprise at his begging. It washed away with the clear knowledge that he would only be like this for Will.  And that, just as Will trusted him, he trusted Will.

Will withdrew his fingers and spun them around so Hannibal’s back was against the bench. Hannibal squeezed out more lubricant and sensuously applied it to Will’s twitching cock before hopping up on the worktop and coiling one leg around Will’s waist. Will lined himself up and pushed in slowly. Hannibal closed his eyes and let his head fall back as Will gently began to move within him.

“Yes, Will, _ahh_... that’s perfect. You’re perfect.”

Will planted his feet more firmly and hooked his arms under Hannibal’s thighs to support him. He leaned into his lover and moved in a regular rhythm.

“Look at me Hannibal, I want to see you.”

Hannibal opened his eyes and held Will tightly around his shoulders. They alternating between kissing and gazing into each others’ faces as they made love. Hannibal shifted the tilt of his hips and began moaning regularly with each thrust. Will’s eyes widened with understanding and he made sure to keep hitting the same spot. Hannibal’s cries grew louder and his legs tightened around Will’s waist. Will increased his pace, slamming into Hannibal’s body, pushing his tongue into Hannibal’s mouth in a wonderfully deep kiss. Hannibal felt his orgasm coiling within him and suddenly he was coming untouched between them, his release mingling with the sweat and blood on both of their bodies. His body clenched in waves of pleasure around Will’s cock and then Will was coming too with a shout.

 

***

 

They shared a shower in the cramped bathtub before collapsing onto Hannibal’s bed wearing only towels. Will sighed in contentment, “you’re not off the hook you know,” he said lazily, his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, Hannibal lightly tracing circles on Will’s chest with his fingertips. “I don’t want you to disappear on me again. We don’t need to do everything together, but deciding to kill someone could perhaps be a joint agreement?”

“I need to adjust my mindset a little,” Hannibal agreed, “I’m so used to being alone in this, and yet I have yearned to share, for years”. He sounded wistful.

“Until you met someone who you felt was an equal,” Will replied, not a little smugly.

“You were magnificent, Will. You always to exceed my expectations.” Hannibal’s normal layers of convoluted thought had fallen away. He was amazed that Will could make him feel so light, so free, so sincere. A tear trickled from his eye into Will’s hair. Will rolled on to his side, propping himself up with his elbow.

“What, no aloof comeback?” he asked, then he saw Hannibal’s face. “Oh Hannibal, you surprise me too” he gently wiped away the tear, and its partner that had escaped from the other eye. Will kissed him tenderly. “I’m sorry I got mixed up in my empathy. Sometimes it’s hard to keep straight where I end and you begin. I needed time to pick it apart. I hadn’t really considered... sex... with you. So when it happened I couldn’t tell how I felt about it. And I thought I was straight.”

“Sexual identity is often a fluid during the course of a life. Many deny themselves new experiences in their rigid thinking of what they are.” Hannibal interjected.

“I don’t care what I am,” Will said, “I’ve never fitted into the neat boxes psychiatrists like to use. I just know I need to be with you, in every way I can.” Hannibal’s lips curled in a smile. Will smoothed the damp strands of Hannibal’s hair back from his forehead as he continued, “I think I’ve found the place we should live. It’s a small town, outside Paris, Coye-la-Fôret. It’s rural so it would suit a dog or two, and, uh, it has good fishing,” Will grinned crookedly, “and you’ll get to do all the arty stuff you want.”

“ ‘Arty stuff.’ ” Hannibal rolled the words around his mouth disdainfully. “Really, Will?” He arched one eyebrow.

Will laughed easily, “you know what I mean. We both need what nourishes us. And we both need each other.” He leaned in and gave Hannibal another tender kiss. “I love you” he added simply.

Hannibal felt his eyes well up again “I can’t wait to show you Paris” he whispered.


End file.
